Egoismo
by NeKo-02
Summary: Outer science: Kuroha harto de ver el egoísmo de su ama decide hacer algo al respecto... Shinigami record: El por que Azami concedió la habilidad a cada persona que llegaba y su arrepentimiento Mary no kakuu sekai: El mekakushi-Dan ya esta muerto y Mary te narra sus razones para no volver a detener los relojes de la vida (Echo para fans de Kagerou days/Kagerou Project)
1. Outer science

**Kagerou Project no me pertenece**

* * *

**Outer science**

Por que tu eres el mayor monstruo aquí.

Palabras inconclusas, los rezos siguen siendo escuchados, los muertos tocan la puerta ¿Los dejamos pasar, ama?  
oh! Estas temblando de nuevo, temes que de nuevo la tragedia ocurra ¿Ya no quieres perderlos? ¿No te divierte? Hey…deja de llorar…no resuelves nada de esa forma.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? Ah! Esperen! Ya lo recuerdo, la culpable eres tu…¿No querías un mundo eterno? ¿Un mundo para no estar sola? **¡EGOÍSTA!**

Sabes perfectamente lo que estoy contando, el mundo amablemente te dio la oportunidad de ser feliz y tu as mandado esa oportunidad al carajo…queriendo crear el mundo donde no existiera el dolor…te quedaste aquí y cuando abriste la puerta para salir, una tragedia se escribió…  
Podías poner fin, podías detenerte pero tu egoístamente le concediste una habilidad a cada persona que llegaba y le quitabas algo valioso.  
Asi que no llores ni digas –Oh! Dios ¿Por qué?- cuando tu eres la culpable.

Estas temblando, estas arrepentida y estas sufriendo…observando todos los relojes de la vida deteniéndolos a tu antojo…¿Qué te parece si te ayudo?  
Escribamos el final juntos….  
**_-¡Amor y Ego, combinemos todo y creemos nuevos monstruos!-_**  
Demos la bienvenida a todos los inocentes a este infierno ¿Qué tal te suena esto?

Formemos el deforme mundo eterno que deseaste, dios te odia después de todo ¿No? ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no odiarte? Cuando tu eres el mayor monstruo aquí.

Una vez, otra vez, tras otra….y otra y **¡OTRA VEZ!**  
Acabemos con el tiempo, detengamos el reloj del mundo a nuestro antojo, ¿Les disparo en la cabeza, en la boca o en el cuerpo? Y si mejor…¿Un camión les pasa encima? Oh! ¿Qué tal un accidente de autos? ¿Un ladrón o un incendio?, un poco de agua en los pulmones no estaría mal ¿Verdad?...que te parece ¿Un suicidio? ¿Una enfermedad? Ja! Un asesinato de nuevo!  
Si, matare a todos así te divertirás, reviviéndolos una vez, otra vez, tras otra…**y otra vez!**  
Un ciclo sin fin, _**¡Bienvenidos al infierno donde no puedes morir!**_

Ah! Esperen un momento, tu ya solo eres la que observa, pobrecita…¿Le as dado el núcleo a alguien? ¿Quieres que lo recupere? Ese alguien es tu nieta quien no quiere perder lo que ama ahora, al igual que tu es una egoísta.  
¿Por qué no nos dejan morir? ¿Por qué nos hacen sufrir? Ah! Por su estúpido egoísmo ¿no? ¡Pues terminare todo eso!

_**-Bienvenidos al infierno, donde tu tampoco puedes morir. ¡Amor y ego, combinemos todo y creemos nuevos monstruos!-**_  
¿Qué tal suena eso? ¿Te gusta? Apuesto que te encanta…hey ¿Por qué tiemblas? Es acaso…¿por que los muertos aun tocan la puerta? Ja! Pero tu eres la culpable maldita egoísta!

_-''Lo siento, detente por favor…''-_ susurras esas palabras ¿Crees que tienes derecho a decirlas? Das asco, es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa! ¿O es de dios que te odia? Oh! Discúlpeme ama, pero no lo creo así…

Acabemos con el comienzo, acabemos con todo a nuestro paso, matemos y retiremos las serpientes de esos niños.  
Claro que yo sere el ultimo.  
Acabare con lo que comenzó….y no pregunte la razón….

_-Seria muy triste decirles a todos…adiós…seria aburrido un mundo sin ellos…¿No?-_

* * *

La narra kuroha para azami, es corto y la ultima frase es dicha por mary (echos especialmente para la pagina Kagerou days/Kagerou Project que hoy cumple un año en facebook)

Autor: Neko02


	2. Shinigami records

**Shinigami record**

''Junte el poder de las serpientes por que no quería perderlos, cree un mundo eterno donde fuéramos felices pero al regresar ya no estabas aquí.  
Llegue a maldecirte y decir que nunca te perdonaría cuando yo fui la culpable...Llegue a pensar que dios me odiaba y quería que estuviera sola el resto de mi vida.  
Pero solamente no quería estar sola como tiempo atrás, ¿Lo recuerdas?  
Eramos tratados de distinta forma, pero aun así tu me aceptaste...nunca perdonare a ese mundo cruel el cual...llegue a querer, nunca me perdonare, te cause dolor y no solo a ti.  
Incluso si regreso el tiempo, el resultado sera igual...cree un mundo para nosotros tres...un mundo eterno donde fuéramos felices, pero a cambio de eso...solo cause mucho mas dolor...No puedo negar el echo de que aun te amo...  
Ofrecí mis serpientes para dar otra oportunidad de vida...aun que el precio fue muy alto, vivo arrepentida de haberlo echo.  
Aun que ya no estoy sola no es justo.

_**-A una niña que quería desaparecer, le quite a su hermana quien la aceptaba**_  
_**-A un niño quien quería entender a su amigo, le quite aquel que fuerzas le daba**_  
_**-A un pequeño que a su madre quería proteger, le quite a su progenitora**_  
_**-A una niña que se ahogaba le quite a su padre**_  
_**-A un joven que quería salud...le quite sus memoria**_  
_**-A una joven que quería decir lo que sentía...le quite la vida**_  
_**-A una chica que soñaba ser heroe, quien me suplico que me detuviera, le había quitado a su madre tiempo atrás y aun asi fue amable conmigo...aun que no la pude dejar salir**_  
_**-A mi querida nieta le quite a mi hija, cuanta culpa me hace sentir eso. Pero aun así me sigue sonriendo...eso es lo peor.**_

y aun faltan mas personas que no mencionare por ahora...supongo que es tan injusto...que les quite tantas cosas valiosas solo por una oportunidad de vivir...es tan injusto, soy tan cruel...pero aun asi.  
Tal vez ya no pueda vivir aqui como antes lo quise...pero ahora deseo...que ellos se enamoren de ese mundo salvaje...ese mundo que era tan cruel, tanto asi que me rei de el ¿Entienden?

Por favor...espero algún dia ser perdonada, y juntar de nuevo el poder de las serpientes para acabar con este mundo eterno que e creado''  
-Azami

* * *

Narra azami para su marido segunda parte x3 para festejar el año de la pagina Kagerou days/Kagerou Project

Autor: Neko02


	3. Mary no kakuu sekai

**Mary No Kakuu Sekai**

El reloj marco las 3:00 de la tarde, deseando un poco mas de lo pensado, abro la ventana viendo un mundo hermoso, ignorando por completo las tragedias pasadas.

Si lo hago yo, no hay problemas. Abriendo las puertas a un mundo salvaje y cruel, del cual me reí…así es, al fin entendí esas palabras.

Avanzo lenta y confiadamente a través de esos lugar y calles que veía con esas personas importantes…pues si lo hago de esta manera no hay problema alguno ¿Verdad?

Aun tengo en mi memoria al pequeño niño quien me salvo de la soledad, compartiendo mi miedo con el y el dividiendo su felicidad en dos, para mostrarme un poco de ese calor y enseñarme el mundo desconocido que anhelaba ver.

!Yo también tuve miedo, es algo inevitable¡  
Pero conocí el mundo que tanta gente ama, lo lamento…por un tiempo yo fui muy egoísta ¿Verdad?  
Y no los dejaba ir….ahora lo se…

_-Seria muy triste decirles a todos…adiós…seria aburrido un mundo sin ellos…¿No?-_

Esas palabras, no me di cuenta de cuanto dolían…

Mañana también estaré esperando la voz y la mirada escarlata quien me enseño a no tener miedo del mundo, pues por mas salvaje y cruel que sea…ese mundo es aquel quien te da amigos, familia, conocido, ese mundo te lo da todo…tu solo tienes que luchar para verlo.

No importa quien o que seas

Una medusa y una persona que lee mentes es igual  
Un fantasma y una idol no son distintos  
Un hikikomori y un amnésico pueden llevarse bien  
Un mentiroso y un héroe se pueden ayudar  
Un virus y un niño pueden ser amigos

No importa la historia que tengas, si continuas avanzando al mañana entonces todo estará bien, es inevitable tener miedo mientras avanzas, eso yo lo se perfectamente…  
Pero no sirve de nada vivir con el miedo, se un poco imprudente, si te arrepientes por algo que as echo, créeme es mejor que arrepentirte por no haberlo echo.

Pero si aun, sientes miedo del mundo salvaje y cruel….eres bienvenido a un lugar especial, apartado de la vista de la gente aburrida e ignorante.

Para encontrarlo solo tienes que  
_''Abrir los ojos un poco mas''_  
y tal vez, algún día tu y yo podamos:  
_''Contactar la mirada''_

Claro que el reloj de la vida ya no se detendrá, y por eso te contare las anécdotas de los antiguos miembros ¿Qué tal suena eso?

_-''Oh! Por cierto…antiguo Mekakushi-Dan, gracias por mostrarme que no estaba sola, perdón por haber detenido su reloj tanto tiempo, es que no les quería decir adiós…no quería que se fueran sin mi… yo aun quería admirar ese cielo azul con ustedes…perdonen mi egoísmo...Kuroha, muchas gracias por mostrarme que era egoísta, aun que causaste dolor cada vez que los matabas..._  
_Abuela, gracias por darles las serpientes y mostrarnos ese mundo que amabas..._  
_Seto…hasta luego y en verdad eres con quien estoy mas agradecida, si tu no hubieras entrado en aquella ocasión a mi casa…yo aun estaría temiendo…gracias por todo y yo te amo…''-_

_**¡Así comenzamos, una nueva historia!**_

* * *

Es un final alternativo a la saga narrada por mary para todos los miembros /ahora muertos/ del mekakushi-dan, para festejar que la pagina hoy cumple un año, a todos aquellos que dieron like y que comentan y piden cosas y etc, etc en verdad muchas gracias, este es nuestro primer año :'DD espero tengamos muchos años mas!

www. facebook pages/Kagerou-Dayskagerou-project/490560187653064

La autora, admi y jefa  
Neko02  
Les agradece desde el fondo de su corazón que esten en la pagina, espera que continúen divirtiéndose :'3 y lo quieroooooo


End file.
